Regarding operation management of a vehicle, a technology with which it is possible to check a traveled route of the vehicle on a screen of a terminal such as a computer has been known. For example, JP-A-2008-174344 discloses a technology in which a server acquires position information of a vehicle in association with time and displays a traveled route of the vehicle on the basis of the acquired position information on a screen of a terminal.
According to the above technology, an image indicative of the traveled route of the vehicle is displayed in a linear shape. A user who visually recognizes the image indicative of the route can perceive on which route the vehicle has traveled by visually recognizing the image. However, even though the vehicle travels on the same route, the vehicle may travel on schedule or may not travel on schedule due to unscheduled troubles such as a traffic jam and a breakdown of the vehicle. Even when the traveled route of the vehicle is displayed by the liner-shaped image like the above technology, it is difficult to perceive a change in traveling state of the vehicle.